1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a connector suitable for electrically connecting between an FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit) and a printed circuit board.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a connector comprising a plurality of contacts, a housing that holds the contacts, and an actuator that is rotatably mounted on the housing and elastically deforms the contacts to thereby bring the contacts into contact with an FPC (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2004-221067).
The contacts each include a seesaw-type beam that has one end thereof formed with a contact portion for contact with the FPC, and the other end thereof formed with a power point portion on which the turning force of the actuator acts.
When the actuator is pivotally moved from an FPC-inserting position to an FPC-connecting position, the power point portions of the contacts are pushed upward by the actuator, and the contact portions of the contacts are pushed downward such that they enter a receiving space in the housing, to be urged against the FPC. As a result, it is possible to obtain a contact force required for bringing the contacts into contact with the FPC.
However, in some connectors configured as above, when the actuator is in the FPC-inserting position, part of the contact portions of the contacts stand in a track along which the FPC is inserted. This has been a factor which causes an increase in the force required for inserting the FPC into the receiving space of the housing.